best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Juri Han
Juri Han (Japanese: ハン・ジュリ / Korean: 한주리) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She made her debut in Super Street Fighter IV, where she is a main character in the storyline. She is 25 years old (as of Super Street Fighter IV) and is described as a somewhat mean and nasty member of S.I.N. The character was created by request of many Korean fans who wished for Capcom to add a Korean character in Street Fighter, something already established by SNK and Namco in their respective fighting franchises. Juri is the first South Korean character, the first Taekwondo user, and the first true villainess in the Street Fighter series. Her reveal counterpart is Spider-Woman: Because both these women are increadibly sexy, have very nice curves and have a connection to spiders. Juri's behavior could be compared to that of a female spider, because she treats others like pawns. They have both lost their parents and was noticed by an evil organisation that made them who they are now. For Juri it was S.I.N who gave her the Feng-Sui Engine. Role in the Story She is working for the Mishima Zaibatsu under command of Jin Kazama. But she is not really keen on working for him, so she goes around on her own and fights behind the scene. This went to critical when she actually severly wounded one of Jin's most trusted soldiers (Soldier) which led her being apprehended for a longer time. But after two weeks she was released and started to fight for good again. During that time, she met Little Mac and started to seduce him. She later helped him fighting against Mewtwo and togheter they managed to defeat him, but they could not destroy him because Master Chief interfered and took the papers that Mewtwo was carring. When Juri found out that those papers were actually blueprints for the "Cloppazooka", she returned home like nothing happened. She also had a close membership to the "Delicious Diamond Divas" and were once their fourth member, their she had a slight romantic relationship with Hsien-Ko and actually exposed her breats to Little Mac once. Which made him stand paralyzed for a long while. She also flirted alot with ARCgaming91, and eventually seduced him so she could steal a list of passwords to important locations in the Canopy kingdom. Apperance Juri wears a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fasten to form a spider pattern on her back. She wears long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink. She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She also wears Tae Kwon Do foot garments. Personality Juri is a warrior who fights for the thrill of the battle; unlike Ryu, who seeks meaning, her drive is more vengeful, as she likes inflicting pain on her foes. She has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies; as well seen in her win quotes, and also betrays those she was working with for her own plans. She possesses a strong, sensual figure, but is a cunning and somewhat sadistic fighter with a urge to cause destruction to her most hated enemies. Juri is a calculating person, callous to her foes at times, and treats her allies as pawns if needed. This behavior is typically likened to that of a female "spider", as partially indicated by her costume. Despite this, she will give her opponents a chance to flee or leave, and only fights when she has to, meaning that she has a small sense of honor; during her mission (which took place during the events of Super Street Fighter IV), she left a young boy alive. Powers and Abilities She is master of Tae Kwon Do and fights with mostly kicks and few punches. Juri is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression. She can create projectiles with her feet and fire them at three different angles, she can counter an opponents attacks that leads into teleports. Finally there is the Feng Sui-Engine, that grants her even more power, speed, durability and the ability to chain all of her moves togheter into devastating combos. It also makes her an even more lethal opponent, because of its unpredicability. Relationships to Other Characters *Jin Kazama - Leader for a little while *Little Mac - Her "little friend" for a long time. *Hsien-Ko - Has an lesbian relationship with her, and actually gave her a kiss once. *Master Cheif - They had a discussion once in the story, but Juri just toyed around with him and evantually broke both of his arms. *Parasoul - Enemy because she broke the Canopy Kingdoms security system, allowing people like Cornell to get inside. *ARCgaming91 - Seduced him till the point of erection, just to steal some passwords. *Scanty - Gets along very well due to their similar personalities. *StevenStar777 - Doesn't like him for his treating against her. Non-Playable relationships *MrGameandPichu - Does not like him, because he is "boring". *R. Mika - Juri has dreams about seducing her to the extreme. *Andy Anvil - Created him out of Little Mac's DNA. Gallery Juri Han-.jpg|Juri's versus screen artwork from Super Street Fighter 4 Juri Han.jpg|Juri from Street Fighter X Tekken Juri.png|Juri's second alternate costume in Super Street Fighter 4. JuriHan.png|Official artwork for Super Street Fighter 4 Juri Han Beach Wall by KeikoMars.jpg|Juri showing her huge curves on the beach 498550.jpg|Juri teasing Ibuki Video Trivia *Despite being a villianess in the Street Fighter series, she is one of the heroes in this game. *She is the third Capcom character announced so far; after Asura and Yasha. Thus making her the first not to be from Asura's Wrath. *She is also the third fighting game character announced and the sixth female character all togheter. *Despite being such a new character, she still became the queen of the villian side. In the Street Fighter 25:th Anniversery chess set. *There were houndreds of different designs to the character. Including an overweight version that used Mixed Martial Arts. Kind of like an evil female version of Bob from Tekken. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Sexy Characters